


Lessons in Evil

by WilhelmAres



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dismemberment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: 10/07/08Charlotte asked for some baking mix. She said she wanted to surprise me with a gift she knows I'll love. At least she left me alone.
Relationships: Charlotte/Vendetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Enemies

10/07/08

Charlotte asked for some baking mix. She said she wanted to surprise me with a gift she knows I'll love. At least she left me alone. I dread another surprise party.

10/11/08

I haven't seen the stupid blue girl in half a week. It's actually growing dull without her annoyance at all hours driving me to do _something_. I'm going crazy without a task to do. I'm going to go torment Malachi tomorrow.

10/14/08

Charlotte has never waited this long for a surprise. Either she has something truly diabolical in the works, or she forgot. I wouldn't put that past her.

10/17/08

Marion ran up to me in school this morning. She visibly hadn't slept in days, confessed to trying to escape Clamburg. She begged me to get the fiend stalking her all night to leave, if only for sleep. I don't remember sicking a fiend on her. I'm going to make her suffer another night, but this is interesting.

10/18/08 

I've never seen that fiend before. I'm not sure I saw it then. It was ~~fat~~ fast. Very fast. It was leaning around a corner of her house, looking not particularly unusual for a fiend. At least, what I saw of it. We blinked and a window closed on the other side. It wanted me to know it was there, because I never saw it again all night. It was there, out of sight, but this fiend never let me see it again.

I've never made such an evil fiend. Such a creature surely could have killed Charlotte. If anything can, which is in question. It's been stalking Marion, screaming or attacking throughout the night. She claimed to see it in all directions. I don't think she's ever been this terrified of me, and it's not me.

10/22/08

Melvin's shadow was grinning at school today. My fiends are much larger, I don't think flat fiends are possible. It was so disturbing that I didn't even care Charlotte was being particularly annoying. She sang almost all day while I stared at the shadows, then came home with me. A game of Battleship after an hour was what it took for her to go home.

10/23/08

Marion says it left for a few days. It let her rest. I would chastise it if it was mine, but the fear. The fear in her eyes was greater than even last week. Why? Why would hope and relief cause this much fear?

10/25/08

Malachi came up to me this morning, begging me in his weird speech to release him from the demon. It whispers blasphemies to him as he sleeps. I'm not going to, even if I knew what he was talking about.

Charlotte did nothing unusual. I made a fiend to kill her, she didn't realize it was there to kill her, it attacked me. It felt more like routine than annoyance.

10/29/08

I'm seeing dozens of tiny fiends everywhere I look. Tiny things that creep and crawl on people's skin but aren't there when they look. Shadows that grin. Humanoid monstrosities grinning horrible, horrible smiles I never even considered possible behind corners. Pits of darkness inside of people's eyes like glasses making them see things. Whoever is making f ~~r~~ iends isn't targeting me with this truly evil creations, but it's ~~effecting~~ ~~affecting~~ ~~effecting~~ ~~affecting~~ hitting me all the same. 

10/30/08

They're all gone. No shadows, no creepy crawlers, no unusual fiends. The most unusual thing today was the stupid blue girl telling me she's throwing a Halloween party in school tomorrow. I hope she forgot about the surprise from earlier this month.

10/31/08

There is much about fiends I didn't know. Fiends can be razor sharp, fast enough to cut off fingers like I cut butter. Fiends can be malicious enough to sew the fingers back on perfectly, as though they removed the cut instead. Fiends can be fast, across the room in a blink of the eye.

There is much about Charlotte I didn't know. How long has she known this was the type of surprise I like? How does she know so much about evil? How does she know so much about fiends? 

The party started with my surprise. All the fiends stalking the town, harassing my victims, attacked the classmates. Instead of my normally painful but non-lethal fiends (Charlotte excluded, naturally), these ripped and teared them up. These knew how to put them back together. I saw Maggie's brain, completely vivisected, only to be placed back on and her ~~corpse~~ to start screaming again.

I vomited when I saw Grudge's arm getting cut off. I blacked out when it was reattached. My fiends terrified the citizenry to fleeing and compliance, but these, _Charlotte's_ , were monsters.

What can I learn?


	2. Friends

1/14/10

Wow, I completely forgot about this thing. Has it really been over a year since Charlie became tolerable?

Well, you stupid journal, somehow the class didn't pick up on the fact Charlotte is evil. They still think I made a particularly nasty batch of fiends-- I still can't get them nearly that fast or sharp. They were ripped apart and repaired to her laughter, but she just...

She just laughed it off and they figured it was me one-upping her party. Maybe they didn't think much of it because it was then I started being friends with her. Actually friends. Not the idiocy of how it was before. We're having a slumber party tonight, with Maggie and Marion.

1/15/10

Charlie and Mary used my fiend powder to bake cookies. They were disgusting, but screamed in horror at their existence defying right and wrong. The chocolate chips baked into tiny black eyes. Maggie just laughed at the blood spilling from the bite. 

I've noticed those two smiling more, and I've noticed myself caring less. Not less, it's still wrong, but I've learned from Charlotte: a smile is just a better frown.

1/19/10

Charlie's parents apparently are astronauts. She invited me over to her house to talk to them on the computer. They talked to us like preschoolers, not caring we're in 5th grade. Charles asked if we knew our ABCs and 123s, and Cindy, Cindy probably shouldn't be allowed near electronics, let alone spacecraft if her understanding of the video chat was anything to go by. They told me funny stories about her, funny to them. Like when she burned herself on the stove and locked herself in a freezer to get better. She started shivering at that, before hearing she was in there for 2 days.

Or the time when she was 7 and had her jaw broken. Her mother pureed strawberries into a slush every day for her to drink, and how she 'overreacted' to them so hard she had to go back to the hospital. _For malnourishment. Her mother was starving her to death and she just thought it funny._

Or the time she went with a creepy purple guy at a local restaurant because her parents locked her outside. I'm more or less certain Charlie is immortal now.

She burst out in tears when I ended the call. She was so upset our fiend lesson turned into just making fiends.

1/20/10 

Charlotte took me to the beach this morning, before sunrise. We saw a light streak across the sky into the ocean nearby. She finally cracked a smile for the first time since yesterday, and asked Grudge to sail us out to it. I knew what it was before I saw the wreckage. 7 dead bodies floated in the wreckage of a space shuttle, including two blue astronauts.

We gave her parents a burial, well beyond what they deserved. I felt remorse for the first time in ages, and when Charlie asked to be taken home, I fixed my parents.

2/14/10

I finally got my first blinker fiend, those that "blink and you'll miss it" is true for. We let it loose on the school. Charlie grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it. It felt nice to hold, and we walked all the way to the ice cream place before heading to the beach.


End file.
